OLVIDAME, QUE ES MEJOR ASÍ
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: Luego de regresar de Egipto y ver como su amado se marcha a su respecitiva epoca, Anzu regresa a su hogar, pero recibe una visita inseperada, un visita de Atem, quien le pide algo muy dificil...Un Fic d Atem


**OLVIDAME, QUE ES MEJOR ASÍ**

_Nadia: ¡hola a todos los lectores! Aquí les traigo mi primer Fic, o mejor dicho mi primer Song Fic._

_Yugi: De todos modos es lo mismo, así que no te compliques la vida como sabes._

_Nadia: ¬_¬ Ok…pues el Song Fic es de mi pareja favorita, Atem y Anzu, y la canción que decidí poner en el Fic una de las más hermosas que he escuchado ^-^_

_Yugi: ¿Cuál? Porque con eso de que te la pasa oyendo cada canción y muy fácilmente te pones a llorar con cada canción "hermosa", así como dices, hasta diría que eres Emo_

_Nadia: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY EMO! - ¡estas igual que los tarados de mi salón que me dicen Emo!_

_Yugi: Ya pues, serénate ¿quieres? Háblale a los demás de tu Fic_

_Nadia: ¬¬# Ok pues la canción que escogí para el Fic es "leave out all the rest" de Linkin Park._

_Yugi: Uh ¬¬ me lo imagine, tienes casi todo el mes escuchándola, y eso que está bien vieja_

_Nadia: Oh pues tu déjame ¿sí? Son mis gustos. Y aunque no lo crean, esta es la segunda vez que lo escribo, pues resulta que el fin de semana, estaba usando la computadora, fui a bañarme y deje mi documento abierto, y cuando regrese, ¡mi hermana ya lo había borrado todo!_

_Yugi: ¿Quién Kary? ¿Qué hiso o qué?_

_Nadia: Pues resulta que como solo cerré la computadora, cuando ella la encendió de nuevo y cerro todas las ventanas que tenía abiertas: mi metroflog, mi conversación con mi amiga, mi buscador de google, mi preciado documento donde escribí mi Fic ¡y hasta mi cesión de MSN!.Y cuando regrese de bañarme, ella ya había iniciado su cesión y hasta abrió su maldito Facebook. TT^TT_

_Yugi: O.O ahora si se paso, ni yo te hago eso, ni siquiera Luis._

_Nadia: Lo sé…y debiste ver como casi me lanza mi memoria USB, pero ya eso paso y mejor lo olvido y me preocupo por el Fic. Esperamos que sea de su agrado._

Luego de haber viajado al antiguo Egipto y ayudar al faraón a recuperar sus memorias perdidas, Anzu Mazaki regreso a su hogar en Domino City. Al llegar a su casa, subió a darse una ducha, luego de cambiarse, decidió encerrarse en su habitación. Ya casi no recodaba como era ese cuarto, pues ya eran muchas las ocasiones en las que se marchaba de casa para ir con sus amigos a algún viaje.

Ya bastante cansada, se aventó en su cama. Quedando acostada boca arriba, miraba el techo y le venía a su mente el recuerdo de ese joven a quien ella consideraba la persona más importante de su vida. Sus ojos no tardaron en ponerse vidriosos y a que comenzaran a brotar lagrimas de estos.

-_"Aun no comprendo... ¿Cómo te fuiste así nada más? Te extraño…-_pensaba mientras que rompía en llanto-Atem…

_I dreamed I was missing [Soñe que estaba perdido]  
you were so scared [Tu estabas tan asustada]  
But no one would listen [Pero nadie escuchaba]  
'cause no one else cared [Porque a nadie le importaba_

Al pronunciar ese nombre, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas que deseaban salir desde hace ya varias horas. Al ya no tener más fuerzas para contenerse, quedo completamente dormida.

Hacía mucho frio afuera, el viento soplaba muy fuerte meciendo las ramas de los arboles. Una pequeña ventisca causo que la ventana de la chica se abriera y ella despertara. Al darse cuenta del frio que estaba entrando, se levanto a cerrarla, sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de cierta persona que estaba junto con ella en la habitación.

-Maldito viento-decía cerrando la ventana aun somnolienta.

Al darse la vuelta para regresar a su cama y seguir durmiendo, vio entre la oscuridad de su cuarto la figura de un chico, cuyo peinado le era muy peculiar, usando sus vestimentas egipcias y portaba dicho objeto con el cual, Anzu pudo reconocerlo, el Rompecabezas Milenario.

-Anzu-dijo el joven faraón acercándose a la castaña-soy yo, Atem.

_After my dreaming, [Después de mi sueño,]  
I woke with this fear [Desperté con este miedo]  
What am I leaving [Porque me estoy yendo]  
when I'm done here? __[¿Cuando termino aquí?]  
_

Anzu sintió tanta dicha y felicidad al ver de nuevo a Atem, esa persona a cual consideraba la más importante y también, la que más extrañaba en esos momentos.

Era tanta la emoción que sentía por dentro, que no pudo evitarlo, se lanzo hacia el abrazándolo fuertemente, casi colgándose de él. Y sin más que decir, Atem solo pudo responder el abrazo por parte de ella. Sin embargo este gesto duro muy poco, pues él se aparto de ella.

-Anzu…-decía nervioso el joven faraón, imaginándose como reaccionaria la chica a lo que tenia que decirle-tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pues es por eso a lo que viene aquí…

-¿Qué es Atem? ¿Pasa algo?-interrogo curiosa la oji azul ante la expresión seria pero al mismo tiempo preocupada del faraón.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know [Asi que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas]  
When my time comes, [Cuando mi tiempo llegue]  
forget the wrong that I've done [Olvida todo lo malo que hice]  
Help me leave behind [Ayudame a dejar atrás]  
some reasons to be missed [Algunas razones para estar perdido]_

-Vengo a pedirte, que…te olvides completamente de mi-respondió con tristeza y decepción-no me preguntes porque, pero créeme, es lo mejor para ambos.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo la chica, tratando de contener sus lagrimas una vez más, pero no pudo pues comenzaron de nuevo a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!-se ponía cada vez mas exaltada-no quiero me oyes. ¡No lo hare!

-Anzu cálmate-le dijo el oji violeta a la chica colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

_Don't resent me, [No me indignes]  
and when you're feeling empty [Y cuando te sientas vacía]  
Keep me in your memory [Guardame en tu memoria]  
leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]  
Leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]_

-¿cómo quieres que me calme? Si…si lo que me pides…es que no quiero Atem. Simplemente no quiero

En eso comenzó a llorar, el moreno la abrazo para consolarla, le acariciaba el cabello y le decía "todo estará bien". Aun continuaba llorando y verla de así causaba que Atem se sintiera culpable de su pena y sus lagrimas, el quería lo mejor para ella, y si su más preciado tesoro resultara lastimada por cualquier cosa, incluso por él mismo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Te lo pido porque ya te lo dije, es lo mejor para ambos-alzo su rostro con su mano mirando esos ojos azules que lo cuitaban.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres que te olvide? Aun sigo sin entender- le decía secando sus lagrimas.

_don't be afraid [No tengas miedo]  
I've taken my beating, [Me llevé mi latido]  
I've shared what I made [He compartido lo que hice]_

-Porque preferiría ser un simple recuerdo olvido, a tener que ser la razón de tu sufrimiento, de tus lágrimas…-dijo acortando la distancia entre los dos, quedando cerca de su rostro.

-No digas eso, si tú me has dado lo mejor en estos últimos años. De todas las ocasiones, tú eras quien me salvaba. Por eso estoy tan agradecida contigo Atem…-dijo tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Anzu…de no ser por ti, jamás sabría quien soy en realidad. Es más, ni siquiera me estarías llamando por mi nombre.-le dijo el de cabello tricolor-todo te lo debo a ti, y a esto…

Entonces, saco de entre sus prendas, aquel cartucho que Anzu le había regalado, en donde ella le dijo que cuando encontrara sus memorias perdidas, y entre ellas su nombre que no recordaba, escribiera su nombre para que jamás lo volviera a olvidar si en un futuro perdiera la memoria de nuevo.

_I'm strong on the surface, [Estoy fuerte en el exterior]  
not all the way through [Pero no por completo]  
I've never been perfect, [Nunca fui perfecto]  
but neither have you [Pero tu tampoco lo has sido]_

-Y…quiero que conserves esto-dijo entregándole el cartucho que ella le había regalado

-Pero ¿Qué haces? Esto es tuyo, yo te lo di-dijo sorprendida la castaña-no puedo y lo sabes

-Como tú te rehúsas a olvidarme, yo me olvidare de ti…-en eso agacho la cabeza ocultando las lagrimas que querían salir-lo siento

Comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, pues por ahí había entrado, sin embargo, algo lo detuvo por atrás, era Anzu, que lo abrazaba fuertemente queriendo impedir que se fuera. Ella comenzó a llorar y él escuchaba sus sollozos, pensaba que él era el motivo del dolor que ella sentía por dentro, y ella creía que él no la quería, que jamás lo haría, sino no le estuviera haciendo eso.

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know [Asi que si me preguntas, quiero que sepas]  
When my time comes, [Cuando mi tiempo llegue]  
forget the wrong that I've done [Olvida todo lo malo que hice]  
Help me leave behind [Ayudame a dejar atrás]  
some reasons to be missed [Algunas razones para estar perdido]_

-Por favor Atem, no te vayas…-decía ella abrazándolo cada vez más y más fuerte-no soportaría ver cómo te marchas de nuevo de mi lado…

El al escuchar esas palabras, quedo pasmado. El volteo hacia ella y se acerco más hacia su rostro, quedando lo más cerca posible. Sus labios rosaron con los de ella, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sentían como sus corazones se aceleraban apresuradamente. Ambos se dieron un tierno beso.

Las mejillas de Anzu se tornaron de un color carmesí, mientras que Atem solo la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más hacia él. Anzu le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, era la primera vez que los dos estaban con alguien a quien de verdad, amaban

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Anzu solo lo veía fijamente, clavando sus ojos azules en los violetas del chico. El se aparto de ella sin razón alguna, fue ahí cuando le pidió disculpas por lo que había hecho.

-Discúlpame, no debí, pero es que…-decía el muy sonrojado-"yo mi mis malditos impulsos"

-No tengo nada que perdonar, y mucho menos debes pedir disculpas-dijo con una leve sonrisa franca.

_Don't resent me, [No me indignes]  
and when you're feeling empty [Y __cuando__ te sientas vacía]  
Keep me in your memory [Guardame en tu memoria]  
leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]  
Leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]_

-Lamento mucho que estés sufriendo, y todo es por mi culpa-bajo si cabeza en señal de culpabilidad-y se porque sufres, todo porque me marche. ¿Verdad?

-En eso tienes algo de razón…pero…-decía ella levantando su rostro-ahora sé que por más que intenté, no pude evitarlo, y creeme que era lo correcto

-No quiero que sufras mas por mi-dijo Atem tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas-por eso quiero que te olvides de mi, nada me haría sentir peor que ser el causante de tu dolor. Y Anzu, todo lo hago porque, te amo…

-Yo también te…-intento decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por Atem, quien le puso el dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que callara.

-No digas más, me basta lo que sientes y no necesitas decirlo-dijo él-pero lo que en verdad necesito es que me prometas que te olvidaras para siempre de mí.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside [Olvidando todo el dolor dentro]  
you've learned to hide so well [Lo has aprendido a esconderlo tan bien]  
Pretending someone else can come [Pretendiendo que alguien más venga]  
and save me from myself [Y me salve de mi mismo]  
I can't be who you are [No puedo ser quien tú eres]_

-Pero Atem…-fue la castaña interrumpida una vez más por el moreno de ojos violetas

-Júralo, por ese amor que sientes por mi Anzu-en eso Atem se arrodillo pidiendo ese gran favor que luego resulto ser una promesa.

-Está bien, lo prometo-dijo finalmente la chica aceptando

Atem saco algo del bolsillo de su traje, era un collar de plata con un dije en forma de corazón, se lo entrego a la chica en las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Anzu tomando en sus manos el regalo que le dio el faraón.

-Esto es tuyo ahora y quiero que lo conserves, así como yo conservare tu regalo.

_When my time comes, [Cuando mi tiempo llegue]  
forget the wrong that I've done [Olvida todo lo malo que hice]  
Help me leave behind [Ayudame a dejar atrás]  
some reasons to be missed [Algunas razones para estar perdido_

_Don't resent me, [No me indignes]  
and when you're feeling empty [Y cuando te sientas vacía]  
Keep me in your memory [Guardame en tu memoria]  
leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]  
Leave out all the rest [Deja todo atrás]_

Atem comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana y ahora Anzu no lo detuvo. El salió por ahí y ella solo veía como se marchaba de nuevo de su lado. Si no pudo soportar la primera vez, era casi imposible que lo soportara de nuevo, sin embargo, solo una lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo.

El joven faraón no miro hacia atrás, no quería ver como su amada lloraba de nuevo por su partida, pero sabía muy bien que algún día, el destino los volvería a juntar y que aunque ella le hubiera jurado que lo olvidaría, él jamás la sacaría de su corazón, ya que ese lugar era suyo.

Anzu solo miro como su figura se desvanecía a lo lejos, tomando su obsequio entre sus manos y teniendo en mente que aun con su promesa, jamás se olvidaría del ser más importante para ella, aquel que en cada ocasión la salvaba y con el que estaría agradecida por el resto de su vida.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside [Olvidando todo el dolor dentro]  
you've learned to hide so well [Lo has aprendido a esconderlo tan bien]  
Pretending someone else can come [Pretendiendo que alguien más venga]  
and save me from myself [Y me salve de mi mismo]  
I can't be who you are [No puedo ser quien tú eres]_

-"Sé que te lo prometí, pero jamás te olvidare, aunque mi mente te olvide, mi corazón jamás lo hará"…-pensó ella.

Luego fue a sentarse a su cama y noto una pequeña inscripción en el dije del collar que decía: "Jamás podre ser lo que tú eres, pero sé que me enseñaste a ser una mejor persona…te amo mas a que nada en este mundo…no me importa en qué época, yo TE AMO"

Anzu volvió a dormirse, teniendo solo como ultimo recuerdo el que su amado faraón, la persona más importante en s vida, le dijera que en verdad la amaba, tanto como ella a él…

~~FIN~~

_Nadia: Y aquí está mi Fic, espero y les haya gustado. ^-^ ¿Qué tal Yugi?_

_Yugi: *sonándose la nariz y limpiándose las lagrimas discretamente* Em. Pues la verdad no está mal pero vi que le faltaba uno que otro cacho para que fuera más entendible._

_Nadia: Si lo que digas señor crítico xD, de todos modos cualquier crítica es buena para mi desarrollo._

_Yugi: No se te pudo ocurrir algo más…inteligente Emo._

_Nadia: ¡AH COMO CHIN…JODES CON DECIRME EMO!_

_Yugi: Perdón pero me gusta hacerte enojar jaja xD_

_Nadia: ¬¬ Luego porque te andan golpeando los cholos en la calle eh_

_Yugi: Ah ¿esos qué? Me tienen miedo _

_Nadia: Oh disculpa ¿no te mordiste la lengua?_

_Yugi: No…¬¬_

_Nadia: Ok pues muchas gracias a mis amigas MagAnzu 16 y su de moño B. Darkie. Las quiero mucho ^-^y gracias por ayudar a esta bruta_

_Yugi: Ahí cada quien como se sienta, jaja, y si la neta estas medio bruta._

_Nadia: ¬¬ Oye Yu…de hecho, BD me dijo que te quiere ver pronto, así me dijo quien sabe porque *sonríe maléficamente*_

_Yugi: *traga saliva* Ok em pues déjenle reviews a mi hermana._

_Nadia: Por fas, y estén al pendiente de los Fics va. Ok pues sin más que decir me largo sayonara y cuídense._


End file.
